Dinosaur Army
The Dinosaur Army is a group of dinosaur Monsters created by Doctor Moro from the DNA of various inhabitants of Cappy Town in the two-part Fossil Fools episode. They follow what Moro, their master, tells them to do and are often seen doing what dinosaurs often do when he's not ordering them to attack. In the end, all of the dinosaur monsters, along with their master, were destroyed by Crash Kirby. All of the dinosaur monsters were stripped of their skin and left behind only their skeletons when they were destroyed, except for Kirbysaurus and Doctor Moro, who were completely annihilated. Some of the members of the Dinosaur Army are not named, and are given unofficial names to refer to them by. Movie Relations *This episode is based on Jurassic Park. *Here are the elements of the Dinosaur Army that are based on Jurassic Park: #D-Rex eating the sheep and then attacking the Cappies, just like the T. rex eating the goat and attacking the main characters in the jeeps in the first Jurassic Park film. #Escarsaurus attacking the Cappies, just like the Stegosaurus family attacked Sarah for going near to the infant Stegosaurus in the second Jurassic Park film. #Kawasakisaurus attacking the characters in the kitchen, just like the two Velociraptors approaching in the kitchen to search for the two children in the first Jurassic Park film. #Bookemsaurus being encountered, just like how Dr. Grant, John Hammond, Ian Malcolm, and the others saw a Brachiosaurus in the first Jurassic Park film. #Tuffadactyl is encountered, just like how Dr. Grant, Billy, and the Kirby family saw Eric getting captured by a Pteranodon in the third Jurassic Park film. #Lensaurus eating the sheep, just like how the T. rex ate the goat and a Gallimimus in the first Jurassic Park film. *The fight between D-rex and Escarsaurus may be a reference to the T. rex and Stegosaurus battle in Fantasia. D-Rex D-Rex is a dinosaur monster created from the genes of King Dedede. He is based on the Tyrannosaurus rex. He often gets into fights with Escarsaurus though sometimes teaming up with him just like Dedede often does with Escargoon. He is also seen getting beaten up by Tiffasaurus and Tuffadactyl. As said before, D-Rex resembles the Tyrannosaurus Rex, but is blue, has green claws, and has King Dedede's head with orange eyes and small fangs. A baby D-Rex is also seen in the latter part of Fossil Fools - Part II, hatching from one of many eggs in Doctor Moro's laboratory. Escarsaurus Escarsaurus was created from the genes of Escargoon and resembles the Stegosaurus. As said before, Escarsaurus often gets into fights with D-Rex though he usually ends up losing. Escarsaurus sometimes teams up with D-Rex. Escarsaurus looks like Escargoon, but is a cross between Escargoon and a Stegosaurus, with legs, claws, small fangs, orange spines, and yellow eyes. A baby Escarsaurus is also seen in the latter part of Fossil Fools - Part II, hatching from one of many eggs in Doctor Moro's laboratory like the baby D-Rex mentioned above. Bookemsaurus Bookemsaurus (Borunosaurus in Japan) was created from Chief Bookem's DNA. He is based on the Brontosaurus, which he greatly resembles, and has Chief Bookem's head with yellow eyes. Lensaurus Lensaurus is the dinosaur of Mayor Len Blustergas, created from his own DNA. He looks a lot like an Acrocanthosaurus with Mayor Len's head with yellow eyes, and even comes complete with Len's trademark top hat and bow tie. Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus were created from Mabel's and Samo's DNA. Both Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus resemble an Allosaurus with their heads and glaring yellow eyes. Tiffasaurus and Tuffadactyl Just like the other dinosaurs that came before them, Tiffasaurus (Fumusaurus in Japan) and Tuffadactyl (Bun-Dactyl in Japan) were also created from someone else's DNA - namely, that of Tiff and Tuff. Tiffasaurus resembles a cross between Tiff and a Herrerasaurus, while Tuffadactyl resembles a Pterodactyl with Tuff's head and small fangs. Tuffadactyl is the only member of the Dinosaur Army that can fly. The two were first seen beating up on D-Rex in honor of the series' running theme of Tiff and Tuff holding nothing but the highest disregard for Dedede himself (although the three later teamed up with one another and all the other dinosaur monsters as Doctor Moro commanded his genetically engineered minions to attack). Kawasakisaurus Kawasakisaurus was created from Chef Kawasaki's DNA. He resembles a cross between Kawasaki himself and a Velociraptor with glaring yellow eyes. He attacked Tiff, Tuff, and Kawasaki in the kitchen within Doctor Moro's lab. Kirbysaurus Kirbysaurus is the most powerful of the Dinosaur Army created by Doctor Moro. He was created from the superior genes of the mighty Star Warrior Kirby and is formed with a Giganotosaurus in order to gain the size that rivals the D-Rex. Kirbysaurus can use all of the same abilities as Kirby and even transforms into Fire Kirbysaurus after inhaling a torch thrown to him by King Dedede. Kirbysaurus was created by Doctor Moro to be loyal to him and follow his every command. Kirbysaurus is very similar in appearance to normal Kirby, but with dark red claws, a tail, small fangs, dark red spines running down his back, and flat, glaring yellow eyes. Trivia *Lensaurus's and Samosaurus's skulls boast flat teeth, while they bear sharp fangs in flesh form. Bookemsaurus's skeleton has flat teeth too, but since it's based off an herbivorous dinosaur and its teeth are never shown otherwise, this makes sense. *Escarsaurus tries to eat the Cappies, despite being based off a herbivorous dinosaur. This likely meant that Doctor Moro designed all of them to be predators, despite the original creature's actual nature. *This is a copy and paste of the original page, with small link removal and minor trimming. Category:Evil Category:Demon Beast Category:Anime-only Category:Anime Category:Animal Category:Dinosaur Army Category:Organization